moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Enel'shera Thelaren
''"I do not live with the trees, I walk among them. I do not serve animals, they are bound to serve me, to serve the will of the Highborne. Nature is our domain, it is sacred because we live among it, not because life itself is sacred. For this reason I will fight to defend these lands. Highborne and Kaldorei alike shall fight and die to defend Kalimdor from the savagery of the Horde, regardless of whether we consider that rock or tree as our fellow equal. I do not and never will but by the grace of Elune and the arrow beneath my finger, no Orc shall touch that rock and live to tell the tale." '' --Enel'shera Thelaren The roads the men and women of Queen Azshara's favored have traveled in the ages after the end of their Empire have varied dramatically from individual to individual. Born after the great Sundering and the collapse of the Highborne's golden age, Enel'shera Thelaren has lived a life in the shadow of his people. Tales of legendary cities and unbound powers at their hands have guided him throughout his travels to seek a way for his people to reclaim what he believes is the Highborne's birthright. With millennia spent honing and sharpening skills that may be needed for a day that may never come, Thelaren continues down a road he hopes will lead to a better future for the Highborne people. History Times of Strife Born into the House of Thelaren of the Highborne Kaldorei, Enel'shera was born into a time of strife among Kaldorei society. Magic, outlawed since the War of the Ancients by decree of the Druids and Priestesses of Elune, was becoming desired to be used openly once more by the Highborne. Several centuries after his birth the majority of the Highborne, under the leadership of Dath'remar Sunstrider, openly defied the Druids and created a magical storm above the sacred forests of Ashenvale. Witnessing this display of raw arcane might instilled in young Enel a sense of yearning while the exile the Highborne by the Druids, rather than carrying out the death sentence that was decreed for use of magic, instilled in him contempt for the Druids for their apparent weak-will in enforcing their laws. When the stark impasse came, stay in Kalimdor or leave on ships into the unknown across the vast Great Sea, Enel chose to stay. With the exiles went most of the House of Thelaren, leaving Enel with only a smitten of possessions and a handful of relatives left on Kalimdor. After the Exile Several hundred years with his cousins and the few remaining servants left the ancestral home of the Thelaren in disrepair. At the age of nearly 600, Enel and his remaining cousins chose to go their separate ways. Relieving the servants of their oaths, the estate was ceremoniously burned and the cousins left to find a new calling for themselves. Some of the former servants chose to remain with their former patrons as companions. For Enel, he was accompanied by an elder Elf by the name of Bannorr, an archery and hunting instructor who had trained his father and brothers. Bannorr had been Enel's mentor since youth and wished to instill in him from a young age the desire to know his place in nature. This druidic-inspired philosophy never truly took hold, however Enel respected his mentor's words and enjoyed his company. Together they also learned the art of properly raising sabers, creating a strong family line that persists to the modern day. Many young saber kittens were gifted to Sentinels who showed the pair kindness and hospitality, though on at least one occasion one saber kitten was used as an ante in a gamble with a Druid. The Desolate Age, Twenty Two Khans Nearly a thousand years after his birth, Enel had become an expert bowman and tracker, though perhaps not on par with the Sentinels that patrolled Kalimdor's forestlands. With Bannorr and descendants of their now long established family of sabers, Enel ventured into the lands of Desolace in hopes of finding one of his cousins who had gone missing with a group of Sentinels. Their search into Desolace discovered a rising movement of militaristic centaur among the various clans. Though the centaur had long feuded with one another, tribal alliances appeared to be nearing an agreement. Eventually finding and freeing his captured cousin and her companions, Enel and Bannorr joined with the Sentinels in their effort to stop the Centaur militarism. Guerrilla warfare and attacks on centaur villages became a recurring event. Despite this, Enel began a begrudging respect for the centaur, admiring their ferocity in defending their homes and fellow centaur. This admiration was eventually shattered by a small warband calling themselves the Kurkal clan. A Khan by the name of Dore Bonehoof captured Bannorr in an effort to draw out the Sentinels and Enel. Realizing they would be wiped out if they made their presence known, the elves were forced to watch in horror as Bannorr was slowly dismembered and his bodyparts fed to the pet hyenas the khan kept. Enel watched the centaur victory rally in their encampments slowly give way to the night of reveling and eventually drunkenness. Enel quietly made his way through the camps, using methods Bannorr had instilled into him for a millenia. His rage was kept abated by the desire for revenge. Slipping into Khan Dore's tent, Enel waited for the centaur chieftain to retire for the evening. In the shadows of the musty hide yurt, Dore eventually returned. Almost collapsing onto the pillows and hides strewn across the floor, Enel slowly moved to the Khan's side. With a pair of knives, Enel woke Dore briefly with a dagger at his throat. The Khan had seen Enel previously on the battlefield, striking down many of his soldiers, including his most prized mate. Muttering a few words of contempt, Enel ended the Khan's life quickly but remained in the tent for some hours. During this time, Enel butchered the former Khan, skinning the corpse and leaving Dore's skin on the floor among the rest of the Khan's furs. The body was hung up inside the tent and was discovered late the next morning as the smell began to intrude on the nearby tents. When a former lieutenant declared himself the new Khan and took Dore's yurt as his own, he did not realize he had been laying on the Dore's skin for several days. The following twenty years, Enel returned one night once a year to assassinate the Khan who had become the new chieftain of the Kurkal clan. The next two Khans, however, were killed the following day as the Kurkal descended into a civil war. With the small army of Sentinels that had grown since the initial conflict began two decades ago, Enel took this chance to wipe out the Kurkal entirely, assassinating both would-be Khans. Satisfied that his mentor had been avenged, Enel left Desolace after two decades. The centaur clan's militarism continued for several more decades after, but eventually newer clan rivalries were forged and old ones reborn and the threat of a centaur advance on the wider parts of Kalimdor were ended. Companions As a traveler of the forests and a ranger of the night, Thelaren has enjoyed a great many companions in his lifetime. Many more gone than who remain at his side, but generations of animals have served him, bound to his respect of them & their innate desire to serve his command. Living/Current: -Yerger: A Gilnean mastiff war hound bred who's former master, a Gilnean who had joined The Sentinel Army, had died in the Ogre attack that left Thelaren's previous companions, a mother/son pair of black-blue furred night sabers. The hound woke Thelaren up hours after the attack had ended by licking his face. Seeing that the group he had been traveling with had perished, Thelaren decided to adopt Yerger. Their first action was licking their wounds and getting some food. The second action together was brutally murdering the Ogres who had killed their companions and setting their camp on fire, leaving behind the Ogre's heads on long pikes with very visible teeth marks across their faces & their eye sockets each containing an arrow. They have remained at each other's side since then. -Eldrar and Bann: Eldrar is an adult saber who currently serves as Enel's mount of choice. Eldrar is also a descendant of his previous companion, Suramari. Following the death of Suramari and Vashari, Enel was left without a saber companion for a time. He was aware that his companion's previous litters had already grown and sought out owners for a suitable companion. In a small outpost in central Darkshore, Though he did not raise Eldrar, the two bonded immediately when they first met and the ancient line of sabers was restored. Eldrar later gave birth to a littler of her own and among them was chosen to stay with Enel and was named Bann. Though not the first saber to be named Bann by Thel, he was reminded of his mentor, Bannorr, by the yelp the kitten made. -Hawks & Owls: Commonly used in service to him are hawks and owls. Although not raising them personally, a magical barrier was erected in several trees across Ashenvale, Stonetalon Mountains, Desolace, and Feralas, where generations of these hawks and owls have flourished for millenia. Being raised within the trees have bound them to his Grove Whistle, and the bird most suited to the desire of Thelaren will fly to him when he calls. Because of the Horde's invasion of Ashenvale and the movement of enemy forces within Desolace, nearly all of his Owls & Hawks in eastern Ashenvale have been decimated and only a single tree of Owls in Desolace remain. -Goretusks/Boars: Thelaren has a fondness for goretusks and has expressed interest in breeding goretusks in the same way he has bred sabers. This interest was compelling enough that he spent nearly a hundred years wandering the Barrens and observing the Quilboar tribes to see how their renown battle-boars were raised and trained. It was during this time he also spent time among a Tauren tribe and learned their language as well as learning more about the enigmatic kodo, which he often so marching into Desolace alone in order to die. -Arcane Eagle: A mystical bird rumored to be a phoenix, the Arcane Eagle is a majestic blue & white bird who will answer Thelaren's call should he need it. Unlike other animals, the Eagle does not serve Thelaren because it can instinctively feel his will, it guards Thelaren from the greatest of dangers & will protect him if his life is threatened. Many believe that the Eagle first appeared when the Highborne under Dath'remar Sunstrider summoned an Arcane Storm above Ashenvale prior to their exodus across the Great Sea, although such fanciful beliefs cannot be proven. Deceased -Suramari: Named for the ancient Elven city, she was a large, black nightsaber who Thelaren had raised since her birth. A descendant of his first companion, her line is the oldest line of animals who have fought & died at Thelaren's side. He had taken special interest of her because of this. She had three litters of cubs & one cub, Vashari, has been chosen to be raised by Thelaren personally as his next companion. The other cubs were gifted to friends and members of the Sentinel Army. She was mortally wounded in the forests of Feralas defending her cub & an unconscious Thelaren from a riled Ogre assault. While Thelaren survived, both Suramari and Vashari died within moments of each other's respective deaths. Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:Highborne Peerage Category:Rangers Category:The Sovereign Remnants Category:Highborne